A Kiss Goodbye
by Study in Elegant Death
Summary: During the events of Volume 3 Pyrrha kissed Jaune. Weiss stayed at the tower, fending off hoards of Grim. One nearly landed a blow that could have been the end of her, had it not been for Jaune. Trying to buy Ruby and Pyrrha time- though not knowing Pyrrha was already slain by Cinder, they wonder how much longer they can hold out. Some Pyrrha/Jaune and mainly Weiss/Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

This starts near the end of the last episode for Volume 3. It may seem a little 'off' as I was trying to tether a few things that were left for the most part 'open' from the episode. The first part is Pyrrha/Jaune and the rest is Weiss/Jaune.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! :3

* * *

The great battle had been fought, and they were all slowly being defeated.

It wasn't as if the students had died, or were all simultaneously rendered unconscious- but they were no match for the devastation that had been brought down on their school. No amount of preparation could have made them ready for this day. They weren't being callous, arrogant or trying to show off to their superiors when given the notion of 'fight' or 'flight' by the General and being advised to leave, but resolving to stay. All of them weren't without their own personal fears of dying and losing the coming battle, but what was death compared to saving the lives of many innocents along the way? Being a Hunter or a Huntress meant that they would have to be ready at a moments notice to lay down their life, and fight to the very last breath they drew in.

This notion of being a warrior, and self-sacrifice for the many who could benefit from it held true for Pyrrha.

Fighting a battle that you knew you couldn't win was the ultimate of self-sacrifice. Perhaps she thought she could have stood a chance against Cinder, or maybe delay her enough to give some sort of reprieve to her fellow students. Kissing Jaune wasn't something to make him feel terrible about, she just wanted to let him know how she had felt. That though he may not have thought of her in the same light, Pyrrha was always guided by him and all of his pure-hearted intentions. His peculiar and clumsy mannerisms, the way he could trip over himself in many spots just during one sentence, the passion and drive to be a Hunter, and make something of himself because he felt that he had something to prove, due to generations of greatness. He may not have known it, but he had the heart of a warrior- and he gave her back a piece of herself that had long felt missing.

Perhaps it was a part of herself that Pyrrha resolved to lock away, to prevent a part of 'weakness' that wouldn't be welcomed by others. Many looked up to her as some sort of grand warrior/celebrity which made her nothing but unapproachable in their eyes. Even Weiss Schnee had regarded her as such- but Jaune looked at her not as some person out of his reach and completely on a different level, he treated her as an equal. Without Jaune she never would have been able to do the things that she had within the school year. Making friends with Ren, Nora, the RWBY team and meeting all the people she had. Learning that she could open up to someone and leave herself vulnerable to him, because he was just that special.

Little by little, he made chips in her armor.

He was her reason to take on this fight- to let Cinder know that she couldn't just do anything she wanted. Somewhere along the line, murderers had to know that recompense was to come their way. If nothing else, Pyrrha had to try and do something, and she'd do it for him. Her life was forfeit not just for Jaune, but Ren, Nora, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang and the many other people she'd come to know as friends. So, maybe it wouldn't just be for 'him', she'd also do it for them. If this battle was to absolutely be her last, then she'd put on the performance of her life. Just because she can and may end up the loser in this fight didn't mean that Cinder would get her without Pyrrha giving it her all. Fighting not over for the one that she loved, but her friends and those that she held dear, Pyrrha didn't for a moment regret her decision.

After what felt like an eternity in her struggle with the new Fall Maiden, Pyrrha fell to her power. It wasn't that she was outmatched in skill, but Cinder's newfound powers were too much. So much that it caused her aura to shatter. Going for her shield, she saw the coupe de grace Cinder had lined up. Using every last ounce of strength she had left, she wound back her arm and tossed her shield right at the woman. Her shield destroyed the arrow, and Pyrrha felt a sense of reprieve. That is, until it materialized once more and struck her ankle. The searing, stinging pain shot through her whole body, as she tried to struggle. But it was all for naught, her fight was over.

As her killer made Pyrrha look up, she asked Cinder the question Jaune had answered previously. "Do..you...believe...in destiny?"

"I do." Cinder nodded, smiling serenely down at her defeated opponent. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never have imagined."

Pyrrha didn't speak, she waited for her end. Seeing Cinder pull back the string of her bow didn't phase Pyrrha at all, she was ready for death. Blinking for one final time before she was struck in the heart, Pyrrha allowed herself to feel every last sensation life offered to her. Her ankle no longer hurt, and the puncture wound that the arrow had given her no longer felt like anything. Instead, she felt this...warmth. Was this what peace was supposed to be like?

 _I'm sorry, Jaune._

Her last thoughts, as the girl faded away from existence. Unable to hear the cries of Ruby, at the sight of her defeated friend.

Physically exhausted from defeating the relentless hoard, Weiss didn't know what to do. Without a partner by her side, this was becoming quite the chore. Her breathing was getting increasingly erratic, and many of the Grim were targeting the heiress. Taking on the most brazen of the monsters, she made short work of her opponent.

"Look out!"

Weiss peered through the corner of her eye, and barely saw the grim about to hit her. The best that she could do was try to work through the pain as it struck her. Though it may have been an utterly stupid decision on her part, she shut her eyes for what was to come. Hearing the clash of metal on its flesh, Weiss felt confused by the fact that it hadn't connected with her. Opening her eyes, she saw a male standing in front of her. He grunted and used his shield to deflect the creatures arm, so he could land a coupe de grace.

"Jaune?" Weiss asked, had he sprinted all the way over here?

"Weiss! What are you doing out here all alone!?" Jaune asked, it was clear that he was filled with worry. First Pyrrha had gone off on a suicide mission, and now Weiss was trying to hold her own against an army of Grim.

"I- someone had to stay behind." Weiss explained, "Ruby scaled the side of the tower with my glyphs if anyone could make it to Pyrrha in time, it would be her." she didn't have the speed of her leader, and Weiss wanted to give them 'breathing room'. Grim on top of the woman on the tower wouldn't help anything.

"Is she...did she make it?" Jaune asked, looking up the tower, not seeing Ruby anywhere.

"She made it to the top." Weiss said, "I don't know..." she admitted, "If she..." her sentence trailed off, as she dared not to finish it.

"She had to have!" Jaune didn't mean to, but he yelled it out of desperation, causing Weiss to flinch lightly. His hand holding the shield tightened its grip, glancing away from her, he didn't know what was happening. Pyrrha had kissed him, thrown him into a locker and sent him away. If anything, it seemed more of a 'goodbye' than a promise to meet again, and he admittedly felt frustrated. "I'm sorry." he made eye contact with Weiss, trying to calm himself down. It was just due to the fact that Pyrrha was a friend, and he'd never seen her in that light, before. "Pyrrha and Ruby have to be okay...they have to be..."

"It's okay." Weiss didn't dare try to decline his apology. After the days events she could understand that doubt and need to see to it everyone was okay. After what happened to Blake and Yang, she didn't want to lose anyone else. "They're alright." she agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder, and giving him a smile. "But right now, we have to take care of the enemy."

"You're right." Jaune nodded, Weiss and he stood back to back, "How do we go about this?"

"You're the leader- you tell me." Weiss may not have liked it when Ruby was given that position, but it seemed like being a follower was better suited for her.

"You take the hundred on the left- and I'll take the right." Jaune didn't like their odds. Truth be told, it may end up that they were defeated, but if... _when_ Pyrrha and Ruby rejoined them, then surely they could turn the tide.

"Right." Weiss nodded, "Good luck in your fight."

"Be safe." Jaune chided her, both preparing to fight the inching ever closer Grim. Momentarily distracted by something appearing beneath his feet, he turned and glanced at Weiss for a moment, "What-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she shushed him.

"For luck." Weiss explained, "Not that you need it. You've been improving." belittling Jaune right now wouldn't be the most opportune of times. And truth be told he was doing very well since Pyrrha took it upon herself to teach him. Her glyph would give him temporary speed, an edge that Jaune should be able to capitalize off of.

"Thanks." Jaune nodded, "Ready?"

"I think so." Weiss honestly didn't have much stamina left, but Jaune and she would have each others backs if the need were to arise. Having a partner to depend on was a very fortuitous thing. The pair split up and began their assault on the creatures, Weiss saw Jaune swiftly slay a few. Winter had said that letting emotions overtake you on the battle field could be a double edged sword; it made you brash, and reckless- but it also gave you the strength and drive to accomplish what others may call the impossible.

If Winter were here, she likely would have pointed out the many flaws that were used by Weiss and Jaune in their battles. If her big sister had been here, then perhaps things would have turned out so much more differently. Winter would likely have summoned a large creature to take on the majority of this hoard. But comparing herself to someone else wouldn't help a thing. Winter and she were two different people, with skills that obviously had to differ.

All at once, the Grim slowed to stop. Jaune and Weiss looked at each other in disbelief, before hearing Ruby's screams.

"Ruby!" both couldn't help but to call at the same time. A blinding white light appeared from the top of the tower, that froze the largest creature perched atop. All of the smaller, lesser creatures were destroyed by the blast, leaving both in total awe. What could have done such a thing?

"Did you...?" Jaune trailed off.

Weiss nodded, "I did. I don't know what that was." she admitted.

"We need to get up there." Jaune didn't hesitate, "Ruby screamed- and we have to go."

"Stay out of the way. I'll go." Qrow surprised both at once. He stoically stared at the building, judging from its current state, he'd have to scale it.

Not wanting to argue, Weiss nodded. Summoning glyphs up the side just like she had done before for Ruby, she waited for him to go.

"Thanks, kid." Qrow smiled a bit, ruffling her hair. Bolting at a speed only Ruby herself could try to match, he made short work of the building.

"I thought you didn't like that man." Jaune stated, surprised at Weiss' decision to help out Qrow.

"I didn't like the treatment he gave to my sister- but it isn't my rivalry or grudge to hold onto." Weiss explained, "Ruby and Pyrrha are, or were in trouble. Now isn't the time to argue. And if anyone could help them it would be him." Qrow was very strong, just like Ruby had boasted about. Intoxicated he proved to be a challenge for Winter, and Weiss had to respect him for that fact. But she'd still disagree with Ruby on the fact of who 'won' the match, as it had been a draw. Ozpin intervened and forced them to finish.

"Should we follow?" Jaune asked, taking a step toward the tower. He wanted to make sure that Pyrrha and Ruby were alright, and it made him antsy to just idly stand by while someone else went to save the day.

"We should wait here." Weiss shook her head, "We don't want to get in the way."

"Maybe you're right..." Jaune had to agree with her on that one. After what felt like forever, the two saw Qrow with Ruby in his arms. He scaled down the side of the building and stared at the anxious teens.

"Is she...?" Weiss didn't want to finish her sentence. Ruby didn't look too good. Part of her felt guilty, seeing her in that condition.

"She's fine." Qrow nodded, "Just needs a little rest." he could see that Weiss felt some form of relief from his words. Though the young Schnee may have acted indifferent to Ruby at times, she most certainly did come to care for and cherish her as a friend- even if she wasn't willing to admit to it. That sentiment made him want to smile and had he not seen the aftermath of what occurred on top of the tower, he likely would have.

"What about Pyrrha?" Jaune asked anxiously. Seeing Ruby's condition and hearing that she would be okay had him partly at ease. Just because Qrow wasn't physically holding Pyrrha and she hadn't come down on her own didn't mean the worst had happened. Maybe she'd gotten hurt and was okay, save for the injury.

"Sorry, kid." Qrow shook his head, taking on a very serious demeanor. "She...didn't make it."

"You're lying." Jaune didn't want to believe it. How was it possible that _the_ Pyrrha had been defeated in battle, let alone killed? Qrow had to be lying, there was no other explanation.

"I'm not." Qrow knew that Jaune may have been experiencing some form of shock. It wasn't uncommon for those who lost a comrade to have a hard time accepting reality. But Pyrrha Nikos wasn't the only one to have fallen on this day, Ozpin himself was also missing- or worse. If he had been killed, the official story would more than likely list him as 'missing'. Hysteria and fear would sink in at hearing the Headmaster of a school had been defeated.

"You're lying!" Jaune shouted, feeling bitter tears sting his eyes.

"Jaune." Weiss had never seen him like this. But he was bound to do something reckless, like attack Qrow. He was no Winter, and it wouldn't change a thing.

"Watch over him." Qrow instructed, taking off with Ruby.

"Why did she have to die!?" Jaune asked, tears rolling down his face as he stared at Weiss. "Why?" he demanded.

"I...don't know why." Weiss admitted, and though she was initially hesitant, she gave him a hug. She was never good at these comfort moments. Feeling him tense up at the physical contact, and his slight sobbing, Weiss felt tears sting her eyes. If Ruby and she had just been a little bit faster, if Pyrrha could have just waited for someone to come and help her...why didn't she ask for help?

"I never got to properly say 'thank you' for all that she'd done." Jaune choked out, instantly vocalizing his regrets. "After everything that she'd done for me- I didn't pay her back in any way, at all."

"That's not true." Weiss disagreed with him, "You gave her friendship, Jaune. _Your_ friendship. And I've seen and learned that there's nothing like it in this world."

"Is that all I can do?" Jaune asked, "Why couldn't it have just been me? I'm useless, and I can't do anything- if all that people remember about me is the fact that I'm a good friend, then why am I still here? Why do _I_ deserve to stand here, while Pyrrha's gone?" if he'd actually been paying attention, then he could have stopped Cinder from killing the maiden. Pyrrha would have gotten her powers, and likely defeated that woman. She'd still be here. It was his fault that she had died, and it wasn't fair.

"You give others the strength and courage to do things that they normally wouldn't think themselves capable of." Weiss didn't know what else to say. Maybe this wasn't the best prime example, but she still had to bring it up anyway. "Like telling Neptune to take me to the dance. You showing up in a dress to dance with Pyrrha. Rushing to save us, in the battle for the city when the Grim overwhelmed our time. You're willing to sacrifice things of importance to yourself and always putting the needs of others before your own. It's not hard to see why anyone would do what Pyrrha did."

"But it's not fair!" Jaune pulled out of their hug, and looked down at the shorter girl. "Why did she have to die? Ruby was right there! You were right here! I was on the way!" dropping his weapons on the ground, Jaune still let out bitter tears.

"I don't know why." Weiss admitted, "But you're right- it's not fair. Pyrrha shouldn't have died, Yang shouldn't have gotten her arm cut off, Blake shouldn't have been impaled through the stomach, Penny shouldn't have been destroyed- none of this should have happened. Being Hunters or Huntresses we're supposed to be prepared for this kind of thing, to on the fly rush into battle and protect our teammates and friends, to strike fear into the hearts of Grim but at the end of the day, things like this happen...and it...it just...makes it all so real." seeing him cry was enough for Weiss to continue her own. They were nothing but children who got in the way, just like Qrow had said. A beloved friend of theirs had died, because all of them had gone their separate ways.

As bad as things were, and the situation that they were in- Jaune couldn't stand the sight of Weiss crying. Although he was still confused by Pyrrha's kiss and filled with nothing but mixed feelings, he closed the little distance between himself and Weiss. Part of him wanted to say something, but when she stared up at him, he had nothing to say.

"I'm...sorry." Jaune finally decided to speak, "If I made you feel guilty..." he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer comfort. He knew that Weiss didn't like nor care for physical contact of any kind, so he did his best to refrain from it.

"Don't apologize." Weiss shook her head, "You didn't make me feel guilty. But if Ruby and I had just been a little bit faster, maybe then things would have been different."

"You can't blame yourself." Jaune was trying to pull himself together. Ren and Nora would have to know what happened here, and the others would need help. There was bound to be plenty of wounded scattered about the school grounds. Jaune didn't want to think of anymore students being defeated in battle.

"That goes for you, too." Weiss knew on some level that Jaune definitely felt guilty.

"You're right." Jaune nodded, "I may not have been able to save Pyrrha- but at least you're okay." he paused for a moment, not wanting to sound as if he was simply brushing off Pyrrha. What happened on this day would be seen as nothing other than a tragedy. "I'd rather not lose anymore people that are important to me." he did his best to produce a smile while wiping away Weiss' tears.

He was still doing favors for others, when all he had was inner turmoil.

Weiss nodded, "Should we go find the others?" she asked.

"Do you want to rest for a moment? You're still tired, aren't you?" Jaune could see that Weiss needed a good moment or two of rest.

"I...think we should go." Weiss said, though he was absolutely right.

Turning away from Weiss, Jaune collected his sword and shield, kneeling in front of her, he placed his arms behind his back. "Hop on."

"What do you want me to do?" Weiss asked, confused.

"You've never had a piggyback?" Jaune asked, looking back at the heiress in awe.

"No." Weiss admitted, "Is that bad?"

"Not really." Jaune shook his head, "Do you want me to carry you, or do you want a ride?" he asked. He didn't care what her choice would be, so long as Weiss was happy with the outcome.

"I-" her initial response was to protest. But due to the circumstances, she felt like it was Jaune's way of staying busy and distracting himself from Pyrrha. They could both use one, and to get away from the tower. "-whichever you prefer."

"Got it." Jaune nodded, "Place your legs through the 'holes' my arms made." he did his best to explain to her what to do.

"Okay..." Weiss still wasn't sure but she made sure her sword was secure before doing as he told her. It absolutely felt odd. Jaune had stood up and kept a firm grip on her that wasn't entirely uncomfortable. But as he stood she nearly fell off. Instinctively, her first move was to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on for dear life.

"Too...tight." Jaune choked out.

"Sorry!" Weiss loosened her grip.

"It's okay." Jaune was grateful that she had done so.

"Jaune."

"Huh?"

"If-" and Weiss couldn't believe she was going to say this, because it was more of an insult to herself than anything, but even so she had to think more of others. "If I get to be too heavy, you let me know, okay?"

"You're not heavy. I can manage it." Jaune promised.

"Okay." Weiss felt so tired, and it was honestly nice to be off her feet. A piggyback wasn't such a bad thing, decidedly. Looking at their surroundings, she almost instantly regretted it. Some staff members had been killed, others had been mangled, and she wasn't sure if any students had been murdered. Shutting her eyes, she didn't want to look at the disaster.

"Are you okay?" Jaune could feel her tensing up.

"There's just...so many people..." Weiss explained.

"I know. It's terrible." Jaune could understand why she felt uneasy. Being around so much death wasn't something they were used to. Many of the day-to-day people had been killed. Soldiers, robots, students, faculty, Grim, many had fallen on Beacon's grounds. "Try not to look."

"Right." Weiss agreed, sighing a bit. How could she just close her eyes, and disrespect the fallen? These people gave up their lives, and she couldn't even bare to look at the aftermath of it all.

Jaune and Weiss continued on in silence, stepping over debris and miscellaneous people along the way, he saw the others in the distance. "Weiss."

"Yes?"

"I'm not saying you have to- but do you want to walk?" Jaune asked, "The others are right there- and I'm not sure if you want to be seen like this."

"Sure, let me down." Weiss honestly didn't care about status and stupid things like that, right now. Walking was just more than likely in her best interest. She wondered if the others had heard about Pyrrha's demise, and if not- then would they be forced to deliver the message? When Jaune once more knelt, she carefully slid off his back. "Thank you, Jaune."

"No problem." Jaune stood up, finding himself a bit surprised when Weiss slid her hand into his.

"Now's not the time to let foolish things like 'status' get in the way. We've been through too much in the past day to worry about tedious things." Weiss pointed out.

"But Neptune's over there." Jaune didn't know why he was fighting the situation, even if his argument was weak, at best.

"I don't care." Weiss said sternly, "It's not like we're together, anyway." Neptune hit on any girl with a pulse, and Weiss wasn't into that kind of behavior. Before, she'd most definitely been wrong about Jaune's intentions when it came to her. He didn't want her money, or to be associated with the Schnee name, he didn't even know what that had meant when they first met. He was just a good guy with a big heart of gold. Ideally a person better suited to herself.

"You're not?" Jaune knew that this conversation couldn't go on forever, and they'd have to let everyone know about Pyrrha- but he wanted to have the distraction from that pressing issue.

"No, we're not." Weiss shook her head. "Where's Blake?" she asked, confused as they arrived and only saw Yang.

"She's...gone." Yang said, frowning and sounding hurt. Her wound was hurting beyond measure, "She...she left me."

"Go talk to your team." Weiss told Jaune, letting go of his hand and going over to Yang. "Are you sure she just up and left? Because when Ruby and I went off-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Yang angrily interrupted her.

"Yes! She left me! I tried to save her from that psycho who cut my arm off, and she just up an runs!? What's with that!?" Yang's eyes took on their familiar red hue as her anger came forth.

"I don't know." Weiss admitted, "What if...she felt like she had to?"

"It doesn't excuse the fact that she abandoned me! Abandoned us!" Yang didn't understand why Weiss wasn't getting with her on the anger.

"It's just that she...when we left, she stayed by your side."

Yang paused for a moment, her features had softened a bit as if contemplating what Weiss had to say. But she shook her head, and her hand balled into a fist. "We were never really friends, were we?" she asked almost coldly. "She didn't believe me when I said the thing with Mercury was an accident, and now the thing with her and that guy...no." Yang exhaled in annoyance, "I'm glad you came back, Weiss. I'm leaving. Uncle Qrow came by with Ruby, and he's waiting for me. I said I'd wait until you came back, and now that you are, I have to go."

"Okay." Weiss nodded, "Take care of yourself, Yang, okay? You and Ruby...try to feel better."

"...thanks." Yang managed a small smile, "You're a good friend, Weiss." as she walked past the girl, Yang's smile faded. What was there to smile for, after what had happened?

Looking over at Jaune, Ren and Nora, she could see Nora and Ren's reactions to the news. It had been just like she and Jaune previously. About to go over to them and try to offer some comfort, she saw a large ship approaching. Her eyes widened in realization; her father had come. Weiss knew that at this point, there would be no refusing him. He would take her back home, where he thought things would be so much safer, and she didn't feel like anywhere could be safe. Not after what had happened at Beacon.

"Jaune!" Weiss called to him, trying to gain his attention.

Instantly looking over, he made his way to Weiss. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, showing an abundance of concern.

"I'm leaving." Weiss said, gauging his reaction.

"You are? Where are you going?" Jaune asked, confused.

"I just found out that my father is here. And I don't want to go- but I know he'll make me." Weiss avoided eye contact with him for a moment. "So, before I go- I wanted to give you something."

"He can't make you go, can he?" Jaune asked, "And what did you want to give me?"

"He can do what he wants. He's my father, and the reason I could even go to Beacon in the first place." Weiss paused for a moment, looking up at him. "I'm sorry that I never really gave you a chance, when it came to dating me. I never entertained the idea, and I've honestly regretted it since that dance and finding out how far you were willing to go for such things. I don't know when or if I will see you again, Jaune, so for now-" Weiss stood on her toes and kissed him. It wasn't necessarily a kiss of gratitude, though that was one of the many feelings behind it. She also wanted to let him know, that she honestly didn't feel like he was beneath her, anymore. That if he was still up for it, she'd take him up on his offer.

Jaune tensed up, once more having mixed feelings. When Pyrrha had kissed him, it was an entirely different feeling. Weiss felt like an experience that he didn't want to end. For so long he'd sought her out, and never really thought she'd give him a chance, and now she did something like this, on the same day that Pyrrha revealed her feelings. It honestly made him feel a tad bit guilty. Almost reflexively, his arms wrapped around her. He didn't know nor care about who watched what happened between the two of them. Weiss pulled out of the gesture and smiled up at him. "This...it doesn't mean 'goodbye', does it?" he asked, hopeful that it wasn't like with Pyrrha.

"No, it doesn't." Weiss shook her head, "For now- I do have to say goodbye. But when I see you again, how about those date ideas?"

"Count on it." Jaune nodded.

Weiss smiled, "See you around, Jaune." turning to face the soldiers that accompanied her displeased looking father, she didn't say a word. Bowing her head, Weiss followed him without a struggle. Glancing back at Jaune for a moment, she wondered if she would see him again. Her father would likely confiscate her only means of contacting him or anyone from Beacon, so it didn't seem likely. Climbing into the ship, her father didn't say a word. That was how she knew that she was in trouble, or he was absolutely furious about something. But pressing him on the matter wouldn't do anything. It would just make him angrier.

Jaune had watched her go, and felt even more sad now that she was gone. The one person who learned at the same time as him that Pyrrha had not only been defeated, but slain in combat. Bowing his head, he turned back toward his teammates. Shuffling as he made his way back to Ren and Nora, he was trying to figure out what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A relatively short chapter.

* * *

The entire ride home was filled with nothing but silence.

Weiss did her best to relax during the flight, but it was hard to do so when her father was scowling the entire way. It was obvious he'd been displeased due to some currently unknown reason. Was it because of what had just happened at Beacon, or the incident with Jaune? Truth be told, she didn't know which situation he'd find to be more displeasing; her almost dying, or a boy being added into the mix. If he found out that Jaune was a plebeian, and she wasn't considering a relationship because it was somehow beneficial to the Schnee family, then nothing short of divine wrath would rain down upon her. A few times along the way, Weiss opened and shut her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say to him- if he could be reasoned with. Resolving to not say anything, she waited out the rest of the ride.

Once they landed, her father was the first off, and she was ushered out by their guard.

His constant silence was making her all the more uneasy. Her high heels were the only reprieve she had, outside of the soldiers shoes making the slightest bit of noise. Hanging her head in defeat, she only looked up when they walked through the front doors. Weiss never dreamed she'd be home so soon- especially after the years of dodged phone calls from her father.

"You have plenty of explaining to do."

Weiss looked up to her father, he was still scowling. When he walked toward her, she flinched. It wasn't that he was ever an abusive man, but his harsh tone and anger was unsettling. She'd not been accustomed to it in a very long time. His touch wasn't aggressive, instead it was clear that he was searching for signs of harm on his daughter.

"What ever was I thinking, allowing you to go to such a place?" he muttered more to himself, "Clearly Beacon was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake going to Beacon, and I-" Weiss tried to argue, but found herself instantly shushed by him.

"How could you _possibly_ be defending the school that failed to protect its students and faculty? I saw the televised events, and who knows what would have happened, had I not come immediately."

"People died..." Weiss couldn't argue that fact. "But if we hadn't done what we had to do, then many more would have suffered. It wasn't the school that failed us, or the Headmaster- the White Fang attacked the school, and some of the students were aligned with them."

"All the more reason to never step foot into Vale." Weiss' father scoffed, "Is there anymore fuel you'd like to add to this fire, Weiss?"

"I lost _friends_." Weiss raised her voice ever so slightly, she didn't care for her fathers haughty tone. If he decided to ground her, or lock her in her room for the rest of her days, then so be it. But seeing as that was already along the lines of her 'punishment' she may as well roll the dice on things. "Penny being destroyed was nothing short of an accident." averting her eyes from his was the easiest way to get these things out. She needed to say this, to air out her concerns. "I know Pyrrha- she never would have done something like that. But she didn't know about Penny, none of us did. She can't be held accountable for it."

"Someone has to." her father interrupted Weiss once more.

"She's not here to defend herself!" Weiss almost regretted her outburst, had it not been defending Pyrrha.

"If that girl were physically here, she'd-"

"She was murdered." Weiss looked into her fathers eyes when she spoke those words. "'That girl', Pyrrha Nikos, was murdered." she carefully spoke the same sentence over again.

"You're sure of this?" he asked.

"Yes." Weiss nodded, bowing her head.

"Did you see the act?"

"No." Weiss shook her head.

"Look at me." he scolded her.

Weiss looked up, "No." she repeated her answer, knowing fully well that was what he wanted.

"Then how do you know that she was murdered?"

"Because Pyrrha split off from her team, to fight the person who started all of the madness at Beacon. I don't know how or why she did it- but she...she left Jaune, went off to try and fight that mystery woman on her own, and was defeated. Ruby went to help her, she and I were right there at the tower...right there...and if we'd only been a second or two faster things could have been different." Weiss felt those pangs of sadness, recounting what had happened not even 24 hours prior to her speaking of it.

"Someone powerful enough to take on, and defeat Pyrrha Nikos?" he seemed surprised by that fact. "Was this a solo match?"

"Yes."

"...I see." certainly the commotion at Beacon was something to be explored. Not that anyone would dare go back, considering the large Grim that was now based at the tower. Deciding to change the conversation, and masking his emotion on the matter, "Who was that boy I saw you with?"

"You mean Jaune?" Weiss asked, unsure of why he suddenly changed his interests. Maybe it just occurred to him, now.

"Jaune? And what is this 'Jaune's' last name?"

"Arc."

"Arc? I haven't heard of them. Which kingdom do they come from?"

"I assume from Vale." Weiss honestly didn't know. She'd spent the majority of the year avoiding Jaune and his antics of trying to win her over, that she never really found the time to learn these things about him. Clearly this wasn't the answer that her father had been expecting or wanted to hear from Weiss.

"You don't know?"

"...no." Weiss couldn't have felt more stupid, if she tried.

"And what is your connection with this boy?"

"We met at the beginning of this year at Beacon. He pursued me with childish, idiotic antics that I found nothing but repugnant and annoying." Weiss said, further displeasing her father. "But, I realized that's just the kind of person that he is. He has a strange way of doing things, but decidedly, it's not entirely disagreeable." it was her way of evasively saying she enjoyed it. Right now, she could go for one of his childish date ideas. Anything to be away from her father, forget about the chaos of the previous day.

"I didn't ask what kind of person this 'Jaune' is, I want to know what you're doing with him. How do you know that he isn't just pursuing you, because of your name and the title you carry?"

"Jaune and I are dating." Weiss paused, "Initially, I thought the same thing- but he didn't even know what the Schnee name was about, so it isn't possible. And from what I've seen, he isn't that kind of person." how dense did her father think she was?

"And when did this come about? Is this why you've been dodging my calls so frequently? Knowing fully well I wouldn't approve of that boy?" his frustration was coming back, past the concern of Pyrrha Nikos and the tragedy that had befallen Beacon. First and foremost, she was his daughter, and he wouldn't see her throw away everything she'd worked so hard for. Winter had her own agenda, and Weiss was the only heir he had left- there wasn't time for petty, small acts of 'rebellion'. "Whether his intentions with you are pure or not, what could you possibly hope to sire with such a puny looking boy?"

"Actually, just before your arrival and taking me back to Atlas." Weiss admitted, "He's far stronger than you think he is. I was almost defeated by the Grim, wave after wave without a partner by my side was taking its toll. And had he not come for me when he did, I would have died." finally cluing in to the part about 'siring', Weiss couldn't help but to feel flustered. "We're _not_ trying to have children, father."

"I should hope so." Weiss' father remarked, "Is he some sort of rebellion against myself, Weiss? Are you trying to get my attention, because if so, you've got it."

"It isn't about you." Weiss didn't know why he thought it was. She wasn't some brat who thought she could bring home someone to her father that he'd inevitably hate. Why should it be any of his business who she decided to date, anyway? She wasn't looking for his approval on the matter, anyway. "I don't want attention, I'm not acting out because I feel neglected, or have any sort of spite. I've been told that I was a 'cold' person, with little to no regard for those around me- and I've decided to change. Up until now, I thought that there was nothing more to my life, than doing what I could to protect the Schnee name, to prove myself worthy of one day succeeding you- but I've found something else, too. People I care about." thinking about them, she couldn't help but to feel inadequate. She needed to become so much stronger, to learn better summons and perfect her semblance. Blake. Yang. Ruby. Jaune. Nora. Ren. Neptune. Sun.

"And these people, have they helped you to turn against me?" he asked, seemingly even more displeased.

"They've taught me how to be a person." Weiss knew that would be the nail in the coffin. Her saying that she'd found some will of her own, and that she had her own priorities now.

"Are...are you okay?" Jaune asked, walking side by side with Ruby. Leaving behind her home obviously hadn't been an easy choice, but they had to find answers- someone had to take up the torch. And if not them, there had to be others.

"I'm fine." Ruby nodded and smiled, trying her best to maintain her bubbly attitude. After Yang's condition, and their current loss of team members, it was hard to do so. But if Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss were here- then they'd want Ruby to be her old self, and so she projected just that. "Are you alright?" she felt the need to return the favor. After what had happened, she'd never been able to offer her condolences.

"I think so." Jaune nodded, "Pyrrha wouldn't want us to lose ourselves...and I'm not going to let her memory fade away." whatever the price, her death would be avenged. Those who were involved would get what was coming to them, and justice would be hers.

"So long as we remember them, they never really leave us. Pyrrha will always be alive, so long as she stays in our memories, and in our hearts." Ruby spoke from experience, they were nearing her mother's grave, and she'd come to pay her respects.

Jaune couldn't help but to smile at what Ruby had to say. "I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing that."

"I hope so." Ruby stopped walking, "You can...go on ahead, if you want. I'm going to say 'bye' to my mom."

"Do you want me to go?" Jaune asked, "Because I don't mind. I'd like to meet your mother, anyway."

"I think she'd like that!" Ruby nodded, "Hi, mom!" she knelt by her mothers grave, "This isn't just one of my usual times that I come by just to say 'hi'. I've...brought some friends along with me, this time. Jaune, Ren, and Nora. We're going on a journey, and I don't know how long we'll be gone for, and when I'll be back- so I wanted to say 'goodbye', for now." she hastily added in the last part, wanting to fill her mother in on all the details she could.

"That was nice." Jaune chimed in, staring down at the neat grave. "It's nice to meet you, Summer Rose." he tried to introduce himself formally, though it was a tad bit awkward. Trying to make himself seem more serious, he paused for a moment. "Your daughter Ruby, was actually my first friend when I came to Beacon. I was really nervous, and I actually ended up throwing up on Yang...and things got a lot more hectic from there."

"I don't think she needs to hear about that." Nora laughed a bit, "Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. "Ruby's a really great friend to have! And I'm glad that you had her!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded her, "I do not believe that was appropriate."

"Why? What's so wrong to say that you're glad a person was born?" Nora asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because-" Ren began to lecture her, while Jaune and Ruby idly stood by, both smiling and laughing a bit.

"I think mom would enjoy this." Ruby admitted, she certainly was.

"You think so? Do you think mine was a bit much? Because I thought so...I mean at first, until Nora's little speech." Jaune knew Nora absolutely meant well, and it was a sweet gesture on her part. It just seemed a tad bit awkward.

"I think that it was all okay." Ruby gave a thumbs up, "Should we go now?"

"If you're ready." Jaune waited to see that she was. "Nora! Ren! We're leaving!" although he didn't want to interrupt their conversation decidedly, he had to. He and Ruby had already been on their merry little way by the time they noticed Nora and Ren had been left behind. "Whoops." he could have sworn they were following the whole way.

Ruby laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I thought they were following us, too." she admitted.

"Some leader, huh?" Jaune asked.

"We're not in battle, right now." Ruby chided him, "And I was a leader too, remember?"

"Should we brainstorm some team names?" Jaune offered, "Or make a special move, just you and I can do?"

"I don't really know what we could call ourselves." Ruby admitted, "The letters we have to work with don't really blend well, do they? R-R-N-J." she spoke them aloud, wondering what combination they could be put in. J-N-R-R? J-R-N-R? "Did you have some ideas? Are we going to be partners?" they both did have to replace their lost teammates.

"Maybe we could skip the whole naming process." Jaune couldn't agree more with her. It seemed that their letter combination didn't blend very well, after all. "I noticed you do that thing where you leap into the sky, maybe I could do my shield toss, and you leap off of it, then finish your signature move? And, well, I thought since Ren and Nora were a team, that you and I can be one."

"Maybe." Ruby could entertain that idea. With her speed, she should be able to do something along those lines. "But if we're going to do a tag team move, then shouldn't we both share the move? I think it would be cool if we did something in tandem, that we can both do. We can be partners! I don't mind at all!" at this point in time, there was no point in following the old 'tradition', anyway.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaune nodded, "But I'm not really sure what we can both do." they fought so differently, and similarly. Ruby rushed into battle, and didn't stop until the job was done. He was the same way, to the point of being absolutely reckless. "Speaking of partners...how do you think Weiss is doing?"

"She's probably moping about something or other." Ruby wouldn't put it past her. "Maybe she's enjoying the time away?"

"You think so?" Jaune asked, seeming a little down at that statement. "You don't think she'd miss anyone?"

"I don't think she'd _admit_ it." Ruby said almost coyly, laughing a little. "Uncle Qrow said she was really worried about me- and that if I see her again to ask her about it."

"We were all worried." Jaune still vividly remembered that night. "When your uncle came down with you...I thought the worst." he admitted, "I'm glad you were okay, Ruby. We lost lots of people that day, and I'm glad you weren't one of them."

"I'm glad I'm here, too." Ruby chirped happily, things were starting to get heavy. "How come you're so worried about Weiss?" changing the conversation seemed to be the way to go.

"That's..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "We're...uh, well..."

"You're what?" Ruby asked curiously. Jaune was acting weird.

"Dating." Jaune decided the easiest way was just to say it outright.

"Really!?" Ruby couldn't help but to sound astonished. When Jaune nodded, she couldn't help the hundreds of questions she wanted to ask. "When? How? Was I unconscious when it happened!? I can't believe I missed that! Does Yang know? What about Blake? Nora? Ren? Neptune? Sun? Am I the only one kept out of the loop?"

"At the tower...Weiss and I were fighting off the Grim, and we were temporary 'partners'. We saved each other, and then your uncle Qrow came down with you, we learned about Pyrrha...the two of us went to find the others, while he got you to safety. The others all know...at least, I think they do." Jaune wasn't too sure if they'd seen or not. Nora and Ren definitely knew, he didn't know about Yang. She was obviously more concerned about her condition than anything, and he didn't blame her.

"Oh. So you came along to see Weiss, too." Ruby teased him lightly, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"No! I mean...not just...for that." Jaune's cheeks tinged pink while he adamantly tried to deny Ruby's statement.

"Sure." Ruby laughed, "Well, there'll be plenty of time for that..." she wanted to see Blake and Weiss at some point. Maybe they'd get lucky and there'd be time for such things on their journey. And if not, well, then they could make time. That is, if they could even find Blake. Being M.I.A. was all she heard from Yang, who angrily remarked that she'd deserted the team.

Jaune was about to reply, before Nora latched onto both him and Ruby. "What are we talking about!?" she asked, wanting to get in on the conversation. "Is it something secret? Are Ren and I not apart of the group? Are we being followed? Is it exciting?" she was going a mile a minute and getting herself overly excited, just wanting to be included in on something.

"It's not a secret." Ruby spoke up, "We're all a group! We're a team, aren't we?" she asked.

"Other than you and Ren, we're not being followed. At least, not that I can tell." Jaune chimed in, "We just wondered if we were going to see Blake and Weiss, again."

"Definitely! We'll be the best team out there!" Nora responded to Ruby first, "Nobody will beat us! We'll be the most known out there!" Weiss and Blake? "Isn't Blake missing, and Weiss stuck with her dad?"

"Yang says Blake is gone." Ruby agreed with that, though she hated that their team was split up.

"And Weiss is trapped." or, at least he thought so, considering any attempts on his end to contact her completely fell through. She never tried to call him back, so he assumed she was under house arrest of went back on the idea of talking to him.

"A predicament, indeed." Ren joined in the conversation, seeing that Nora was turning into a handful.

"Now we're all acting like a team!" Nora beamed happily, enjoying the fact that they were all in on the conversation. "But wait a second...who's going to be our leader?" she couldn't help but to notice both Ruby and Jaune were the leaders of their respective teams.

"Why do we need a leader?" Jaune asked, "Why can't we all just do our best, look after each other, and be happy with that?" truth be told, he didn't want to be called a 'team leader'. If anything, he'd give that title over to Ruby, if they wanted one. After the loss/death of a teammate, he was honestly feeling gun shy of any authoritative position.

"Yeah, I think we'll all do good, thinking for ourselves and our teammates." Ruby had to agree with him, "Who knows? Maybe we won't need a leader."

"You think we don't need someone to follow?" Nora asked, "Well, that's an idea!"

"Whether or not it actually works out will depend on us." Ren piped up, "It will be interesting, to be sure."

"I think it'll be a first." Jaune agreed, "But I think if anyone could do it, it'll be us." after their hectic year, he wasn't going to put anything past anyone. Least of all Ruby. She seemed to make the impossible, possible- no matter what.

"Alright! Enough with the serious stuff." Nora clapped Jaune on the shoulder, "You're it!" she leapt past the group, taking off with a speed that Ren was trying to match, and Ruby could easily keep up with.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Jaune couldn't help but to laugh. Since when were they playing tag? Was this Nora's way of saying 'hurry up'? In either case, it would provide entertainment along the way and force them to cover more ground. Ruby was definitely the hardest one to try and catch up to, but it seemed the younger girl took pity on Jaune and allowed him to 'tag' her- that was when the real fun began. Nora was tagged by Ruby, she and Jaune attempted to escape her, only to find out that Ren was her immediate target. Seeing Ren almost cower from Nora they felt a twinge of pity, only to be reminded that they were all in a competition, and going against Nora would be utter madness.

"Thanks...for helping me." Jaune said in between breaths. The whole 'outrun' portion was taking its toll.

"No problem." Ruby nodded, "I think it's more fun this way." she admitted, "Nora seems to be the best person for the 'it' portion of things."

"It's actually...pretty terrifying." Jaune admitted, letting out a small laugh from the tree they were secluded in.

"I guess when you don't have super speed." Ruby could outrun the others, but Ren and Jaune definitely had to work harder than she. Barely seeing Nora's advances on her through the corner of her eye, Ruby instinctively hopped off the tree to the next.

"Hi Jaune!" Nora smiled and winked, jumping straight after Ruby.

"I don't know if I should feel 'relief' or 'left out'." Jaune admitted, blinking at the situation.

"Perhaps the best thing to do in this situation is 'run'?" Ren offered.

"Uh...right." Jaune nodded, leaping off his branch and onto the ground. "Who do you think will end up 'it'?" he asked, wondering if Nora and Ruby were in for a long version of super charged 'tag'.

"There is no way of telling." Ren could see it becoming a back and forth situation, unless they decided to prey on one of the boys. But Ruby and Nora were almost in a league of their own in the game, so maybe they would keep on passing the 'it' position to one another.

"I'm gonna getcha Ruby!" Nora teased as she jumped ever closer to the hooded girl.

"Are you?" Ruby asked, 'cheating' by activating her semblance and running even faster.

"Yep!" Nora followed suit and leapt into the sky, reaching out for the back of Ruby's cloak. Just barely grasping it, she cried out in success. "Ren! Jaune! Run!" she instantly turned on her heels and went East, instead of leading Ruby back to where the boys were. She was being careful not to get lost and cause them to go off path, let alone in a hoard of Grim or whatever roamed their path. All that was important, was they were having fun. It helped to forget the tragedy that befell all of them such a short time ago.


End file.
